


New House

by Juun



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juun/pseuds/Juun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony (mainly Tony) forget all belongings in a move.<br/>Based on a prompt found on " otpprompts.tumblr.com "</p>
<p>GRAMMAR FIXED AS OF 8/7/2014 11:07AM CST.<br/>(Sorry, I wrote the original at 4 am. Please tell me if I missed something.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New House

“Well… Here we are.” Tony sighed “A house away from the Avengers Mansion, with my Husband.”

“Did you really just call me that?” Steve said, a hand over his cheeks to cover a forming blush.

“Well, you are!” Tony countered “would you rather I call you my wife?”

“No!” Steve quickly responded. “I was just surprised… We’ve only been married two days. Anyway, when is the stuff supposed to get here?”

“…stuff?”

“Did… you really bring absolutely nothing from the mansion?”

“Why would I? The mansion is our vacation home!”

“So. Where exactly do we sleep?”

“Here.”

“No derp. I mean, what _on_?”

“Ummm…” Tony began to sweat nervously before shouting “I got it! Be right back!” leaving the house in the car, only to return from Anna’s Linens with five body pillows, and a king size bed set. “Viola.”

Steve, who had been laying on his back, eagle spread, assumingly watching the fan spin, sat up.

“This does not answer the question.”

“Au contraire” Tony said, already beginning to form a nest-type ring with the pillows, then cover it with the sheet and blanket.

“That’s… actually pretty creative.” Steve laughed

“Let’s… try it out” Tony said with an eyebrow wiggle.

“Fine… but no sex. I don’t already want to mess up the carpet.

Tony whimpered, admitting defeat.

Once they were both under the covers and snuggling, Steve sighed with

“This is actually _really_ cozy.”

“And you doubted me.” Tony replied with a fake pout.

“I did. I apologize.” Steve replied with a kiss to Tony’s forehead. “But we are going to need some furniture and appliances tomorrow.”

“I already ordered some online. It’ll be here in two days. Think you can handle a second night like this?”

Steve laughed “fine, fine, but just one more. I’m sure I’ll start getting some back pains if we had a day three.”

“You would, Mr. 96.”

“Hey!” Steve chucked “I’m only 91!”

“Yeah, yeah. Look, I’m going to sleep. You can join me or watch that fascinating fan.”

“The fan is pretty fascinating.”

Tony turned on his side. Steve left the so-very interesting fan for spooning Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: I used to work at Anna's Linens.


End file.
